Halloween
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Brennan vuelve de El Salvador el 31 de Octubre y no recuerda que día es y mucho menos comprar un difraz. Ángela se encarga de que la antropóloga este espectacular a tiempo para la fiesta del Jeffersonian.


_Aburrida en casa se me ha ocurrido hacer otro pequeño corto para que os entretengáis un poco. Haber que os parece._

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la Fox_

* * *

**CORTO BONES-HALLOWEEN**

Eran un día nublado, el frío ocupaba todas las calles y se adentraba en los cuerpos de los transeúntes que no llevaban la suficiente ropa de abrigo para defenderse de él.

Todo era normal aquel día, Brennan se levanto como siempre, antes de que sonara su despertador, y se fue directamente al baño. Tenía unas grandes ojeras en su rostro, estaba cansada, hacía solo unas horas que había vuelto de El Salvador. Había conseguido mejorar notablemente su español y era algo que llenaba de orgullo a la antropóloga.

Se metió en la ducha tranquilamente y cuando el jabón ya invadía su cabello el teléfono empezó a sonar. Maldiciendo todo lo que se le venía a la mente Brennan salió de la ducha con jabón en el pelo e hizo callar a ese molesto aparato.

-Brennan-Dijo simplemente y en un tono demasiado seco.

-¡Cariño! ¡Ya has vuelto!-Era su amiga Ángela la que hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea con un tono claramente emocionado.- ¿¡Y no me has llamado!?-Le recriminó a la antropóloga.

-He llegado a las cuatro de la mañana Ángela.-Se excusó.

-Bueno, la gente te espera por aquí, sobre todo yo.-Dijo Ángela dándola a entender que fuera al trabajo.

-Me estoy duchando, en nada que este preparada emprenderé el camino al Jeffersonian.-Dijo la antropóloga.

-OK Brennan, date prisa.-La artista colgó y Brennan volvió a meterse en la ducha.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, el pobre aparato no se daba cuenta de que esa mañana estaba a punto de morir. Sin creérselo Brennan volvió a salir de la ducha esta vez mucho más enojada.

-¡Brennan!-Contesto la antropóloga.

-¿Bones? ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto el agente Booth al oír como había hablado su compañera, Brennan se relajó nada más oír la calida voz de su compañero.

-No, nada.-Contesto suspirando para tranquilizarse.- ¿Qué querías?

-Ángela me ha llamado para decirme que ibas a ir a trabajar, cosa que me parece muy mal habiendo llegado a esas horas, pero como se que no me harás ni caso si te digo que no vengas…-Brennan estaba alucinando, Ángela no había tardado ni cinco segundos en llamar al agente y contarle todo.- pues he pensado que quizás querías que fuera a recogerte.

-Em…no, no hace falta Booth, no quiero molestar.

-¡No molestas! Tú nunca me molestas Huesos.-Una gran silencio se creo en la línea telefónica, Booth no sabía por qué había dicho eso, Brennan no sabía muy bien como tomarse esas palabras de su compañero.- ¿Paso a recogerte dentro de media hora?-Se decidió a continuar Booth.

-Vale.-Booth iba a colgar cuando escuchó a su compañera desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué has dicho Bones?-Pregunto el agente, pero cuando termino de formular esas palabras ya nadie se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Justo una hora después Booth y Brennan ya se encontraban en el laboratorio. Brennan estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía que estaba pasando, todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro, telarañas y murciélagos colgaban del techo, calabazas con velas dentro y caras "aterradoras" talladas estaban por todos lados, miles de lápidas se encontraban en cada rincón del laboratorio, etc.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Brennan a Booth al ver que él se comportaba tan normal sin mostrarle ninguna atención a todo aquel decorado.

-¿Qué pasa de qué Bones?-Preguntó también Booth al no saber a que se refería su compañera.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Dijo la antropóloga mientras tocaba una de las telarañas que colgaban de todos lados.

-Son los decorados para la fiesta de esta noche.-Bones quedó callada y sorprendida, fue entonces cuando Booth se dio cuenta.- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-Pues si te digo la verdad no estoy muy segura.-Dijo la antropóloga.

-¡Hoy es treinta y uno de Octubre Bones! ¡Hoy es Halloween!-Booth no podía creer que Brennan se hubiera olvidado del día que era.-No me puedo creer que se te haya olvidado.

-¿Qué se ha olvidado?-Dijo Ángela acercándose a la pareja, la artista se fue a acercar a su compañera pero, cogiéndola de los hombros exclamó.- ¡Dios mío Brennan, si que vienes a tono, pareces un fantasma con esas ojeras!

-Brennan ha olvidado que hoy era Halloween.-Le contó Booth a Ángela.

-Madre del amor hermoso, pues si has olvidado eso habrás olvidado también la fiesta de esta noche y por consecuencia buscarte un disfraz.-Brennan no podía entender nada, ella siempre se había vestido de lo mismo.

-No me hace falta buscar un disfraz Ángela yo ya tengo mi disfraz de…

-¡¡No, no y no!!-Dijo rápidamente la artista cortando a su compañera.-No te vestirás de mujer maravilla otra vez, este año yo me encargo de tú disfraz. No hay ningún caso, así que tú y yo nos vamos a mirarte algo.-Brennan iba a reprochar a la artista, pero esta volvió a cortarla.-¡No hay nada que decir señorita, nos vamos de compras!- Brennan se giró a mirar a su compañero en forma de apoyo.

-¿Tú no vas a decirle nada?-Dijo Brennan.

-No te va a pasar nada por cambiar de disfraz un año.-la antropóloga fulminó con la mirada al agente mientras salía del laboratorio con su amiga.

Las dos amigas estuvieron horas y horas detrás del cifrad perfecto. Ángela imaginaba vestida de mil maneras a su amiga, pero ninguna le gustaba lo suficiente. La artista tenía claro que el disfraz debía dejar sin aliento a Booth, esa noche sería la noche de Booth y Brennan.

-¿Sabes de que se vestirá Booth?-Preguntó la antropóloga mientras miraba disfraces con una cara extraña.

Booth siempre había mantenido muy en secreto su disfraz, nadie sabía de que se iba a vestir hasta que lo veían la noche de Halloween, pero esa vez Ángela le había insistido tanto que el agente no había podido evitar contárselo, fue entonces, cuando en la cabeza de Ángela la bombilla se encendió.

La artista cogió la manó de la antropóloga y la arrastro por mil tiendas más, esta vez de ropa normal, nada de disfraces ni artículos de fiesta. Además izo mil llamadas en busca de madera, Brennan no entendía absolutamente nada.

Eran las once de la noche, Booth esperaba impaciente la llegada de Brennan, quería verla, estaba expectante por ver cual sería el disfraz de la antropóloga esa noche. Llevaba cuatro años sabiendo cual sería su disfraz, era él siempre quien mantenía la incertidumbre, pero ahora Brennan había cambiado las tandas.

Los ojos se le iluminaron como dos estrellas en la noche más oscura cuando vio aparecer por la puerta a su compañera. Esta llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y un gran escote acompañada por un pantalón de pitillo bastante ajustado del mismo color que la camiseta sin omitir las botas de tacón de aguja.

Nada más entrar por la puerta Brennan miró a su compañero, algo le había alertado justamente de donde estaba y cuando le vio su corazón empezó a latir de forma desmesurada. Su compañero llevaba una camisa negra algo ajustada y unos pantalones del mismo color que la camisa. Y como no, no pudo apartar los ojos de ese abrigo negro largo que le daba un toque misterioso.

Booth se acercó a la antropóloga y sonrió dejando ver unos colmillos de pega bastante bien disimulados, tanto, que cualquiera habría dicho que eran de verdad sus caninos.

Cuando Booth hizo este gesto Brennan levanto la mano dejando ver lo que llevaba en ella, era una estaca, los dos se miraron, divertidos. Booth iba de vampiro y Brennan de caza vampiros.

-Lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó Brennan a su amiga.

-No pienses en eso ahora, solo divertiros.-dijo la artista mientras se alejaba de la pareja que se miraba con un gran deseo.

-¿Qué coincidencia?-Dijo Booth aguantando la risa.

-Esta claro que lo tenía planeado.-Dijo Brennan mientras buscaba la barra para buscar unas bebidas, tenía su boca totalmente seca desde que había visto a su compañero.

-La barra esta al otro lado del laboratorio.-Informo el agente a la antropóloga.-Te acompaño.-Booth empezó a andar cerciorándose de que su compañera iba detrás de él en todo momento. Sin darse cuenta Brennan tropezó y rápidamente Booth la cogió en sus brazos.

-Que reflejos.-Le dijo la antropóloga al agente.

-Seré un vampiro de verdad.-Dijo sonriendo y dejando ver de nuevo los colmillos Booth.

-Eso en antropológicamente imposible.-Dijo Brennan colocándose bien para no necesitar la ayuda de su compañero.

Los dos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la barra donde los dos pidieron un cacique con coca-cola. Los dos se miraban de reojos, no podían negar que los disfraces que habían elegido les quedaban muy bien. Brennan tenía el corazón a mil mientras Booth no podía evitar mirar una y otra vez a su compañera. De repente un hombre que ninguno de los dos conocían se acercó a Brennan bastante borracho.

-¿Quieres bailar?-Dijo el hombre con dificultad para mantenerse de pie.

-No puede mantenerse de pie, ¿cómo quiere bailar?-Dijo Brennan con gran educación.

-Vamos guapa, yo te puedo enseñar más que cualquiera.-Dijo mientras se acercaba cogiendo de la cintura a Brennan. Booth no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió la mano que se encontraba en la cintura de la antropóloga y con un brusco giro la partió. El hombre soltó un gran grito que fue ahogado por la música de la sala, pero la gente más cercana lo oyó y empezó a hacer un circulo viendo venir una pelea.- ¡Serás hijo de puta!-Grito el hombre enfadado.-Sin pensárselo mucho el hombre sacó una navaja de un bolsillo y la abrió para amenazar a Booth y este cogió la estaca que Brennan tenía en la mano para intentar protegerse del borracho. El hombre se tiró contra Booth. Un pequeño gritó salió del una de las espectadoras del circulo cuando el cuchillo del hombre pareció clavarse en el abdomen de Booth, pero este con un movimiento magistral consiguió arrebatar el cuchillo a este e inmovilizarlo. En menos de cinco minutos la seguridad del instituto estaba en el lugar de la agresión y se llevaron al hombre. Booth, como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a la barra y le devolvió la estaca a su compañera. Brennan aún miraba a su compañero aterrada, abría jurado ver como el cuchillo se clavaba en su abdomen.

-Booth, estas…

-Estoy bien Huesos, solo me ha roto un poco el abrigo.-Dijo el agente mientras se retiraba el abrigo para enseñarle a la antropóloga que la navaja no había conseguido dañarle.

-Booth, yo…-Brennan no sabía muy bien como decírselo.-Muchas gracias.

-No ha sido nada, por ti lo volvería ha hacer un millón de veces.-La pareja se miraba con una gran intensidad y entonces Ángela apareció.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo acelerada, había ido corriendo.

-Nada, un borracho que ha intentado atacarnos, pero esta todo controlado.-Dijo Brennan, Ángela pareció calmarse y pidió un whisky solo. En ese mismo momento las ideas se cruzaron en la cabeza de Booth y sin ni siquiera procesar lo que iba a decir pronunció las palabras.

-¿Bailas?- Brennan miró al agente de reojo para cerciorarse de que mantenía la mano elevada esperando que ella pusiera la suya en cima. Ángela miraba la escena, Brennan parecía paralizada ante la petición del agente y la artista, sin pensárselo dos veces, empujó a la antropóloga para que ella, al intentar no caerse, pusiera la mano en la del agente.- ¿Bailas?-Volvió a preguntar el agente. Brennan solo pudo sonreír y asentir.

La pareja salió a la pista y como si el pincha discos lo supiera cambio la música a una perfecta y lenta balada. Los compañeros se miraron, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, deseando en misma manera salir corriendo de allí o agarrarse y olvidarse de todo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa se agarraron, Brennan colocó sus manos en los hombros del agente mientras Booth colocaba las suyas en la cintura de la antropóloga y empezaron a moverse de forma muy lenta, sin perder ni un momento de visto los ojos del otro.

Brennan sabía que algo estaba naciendo en su interior, se perdía en la mirada del agente como si de un laberinto se tratara, su estomago se encogía cuando algo le pasaba a él y, sobre todo, su corazón latía más fuerte cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación. Brennan sabía que estaba empezando a amar a Booth, no, Brennan sabía que amaba con toda su alma a Seeley Booth, pero no era capaz de decírselo, tenía miedo de cruzar esa línea que él había creado, no quería romper esa relación que ambos compartían.

Booth tenía claro desde hacía tiempo amaba a Brennan, nadie había tenido que decírselo, no había cambiado nada que Sweets le dijera que a lo mejor esos sentimientos no eran reales, él sabía que lo que sentía por Brennan no era por el coma, él sabía que lo que sentía por Brennan era algo anterior al coma, él la amaba desde que la conoció.

Ambos se miraron a la cara, como si supieran lo que el otro estaba pensando, como si los dos se hubieran dado cuenta en ese mismo momento de los sentimientos del otro. Pararon en medio de la pista, ignorando la música que seguía sonando y la gente que se seguía moviendo a su alrededor. Se acercaron peligrosamente y se besaron, un beso tierno y con todo el sentimiento que habían estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. Unos gritos se oyeron desde la barra y la pareja paró para ver lo que pasaba.

-¡¡Invito a una copa a todos!!-Gritaba Ángela desde la barra mientras daba saltos de alegría.

-Creo que no sabe que es barra libre.-Dijo Brennan mientras volvía su vista a la persona más importante de su vida.

-Creo que si no lo supiera no gritaría eso.-Le contestó Booth.

Y ambos, volviendo a su perfecto y maravilloso mundo juntando de nuevo sus labios, disfrutando de aquella sensación de satisfacción y felicidad que inundaría ahora sus vidas.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos comentarios._

_Hasta el próximo Fic._

_Kaksa_


End file.
